


[Podfic] rarely short on caring

by Shmaylor



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Claire Temple: Superhero Handler Extraordinaire, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Five superheroes Claire saves, and one that doesn't need saving. [Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rarely short on caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352590) by [shellybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle). 



> Content warnings: implied canon-typical violence, blood, medical procedures, involuntary sedation

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/rarely%20short%20on%20caring.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [rarely short on caring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5352590)

**Author:** [shellybelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016!

**Length:** 26 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/rarely%20short%20on%20caring.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/rarely%20short%20on%20caring.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
